The Voice
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: I wrote this Fanfiction a long, long time ago so be warned but loads of Nintendo (and Sega) characters get abducted by a mysterious entity called The Voice and are experimented on. WARNING! Hilarious! It's also pretty glitchy so sorry for that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**This is my first story I've ever written so it's reeeeeeally bad but I've decided to post it for old time's sake. I haven't edited it at all so read at your own risk (joke) but also, it was meant to be one big chapter but it was waaaaay too long so I chopped it up into chapters so that's why all the chapters start and end a bit abruptly. Right, now that's out of the way, Sonic and Tails are owned by Sega, the rest are owned by Nintendo but the Voice is owned by me because she's based off me.**

Mario and his brother Luigi were playing Super Smash Bros. and Mario was thrashing Luigi.

"Oh yeah, who's the best? It's me!" Mario celebrated.

Luigi tried very hard not to fly into a temper tantrum.

Then, Toad walked into the room.

"Heya guys. Playing Smash Bros.? Can I join in?" he said.

"No," Mario announced.

"Mario!" Luigi said defiantly.

Mario laughed. "I'm just kidding Toad, of coarse you can join in!" he said.

So Toad joined in the game.

Suddenly, a circle of glowing light surrounded the three gamers. Unfortunately, everyone was so involved with their video game that only Luigi noticed. He tried to tell Mario.

"Err, Mario?" he said.

"Shut it a minute bro, I'm trying to work out how to use the fart cannon." Mario replied not taking his eyes off the screen.

Suddenly, Mario, Luigi and Toad magically soared into the sky. Mario screamed.

Luigi just said: "I told you so, bro."

"You could have told me we were going to get ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!" Mario yelled

"Aliens?!" Toad squawked and did about eight back flips.

Suddenly, the three landed with a bump on the floor of a room. However, this was not the room that they had previously been playing video games in; the three looked around worriedly.

"Where are we?" Toad asked.

"Beats me," Mario replied.

Luigi said nothing.

The room was small and white. It was scarily plain with white tiles on the walls and a shiny white floor.

"Stand my good men. For I have been waiting for you," a loud voice said suddenly.

Luigi jumped, so did Mario. Toad got so scared he ran away and crouched in a corner.

"Who speaks? Show yourself for I am the great hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and I shall chop you to pieces!" Mario announced trying to sound impressive.

The loud voice laughed. "What with? I have all the weapons," It said.

Suddenly, a ninja sword sliced through the air on its own accord. Mario yelped and just about managed to jump over it.

"Who are you?" Luigi enquired terrified but not allowing himself to show it.

"And what do you want with us?" Mario finished.

"You can just call me… The Voice!"

Mario and Luigi were unimpressed. Toad was still terrified.

"I have brought you here because I was bored and now I'm going to experiment on you using this awesomely complicated computer," The Voice continued.

"You can't do that!" Luigi cried.

The Voice laughed again. It said nothing but tapped at a few buttons. Then, with a flash of light, Mario and Luigi became joined together back to back!

They both screamed.

"You made us into Siamese twins?!" Mario exclaimed.

The Voice laughed.

"I can do whatever I want," it announced returning Mario and Luigi back to normal and taking away Toads arms

Toad screamed and ran around in circles crazily.

"Actually Bro, that is pretty funny," Luigi whispered to his brother secretly.

Mario was about to whisper back, but The Voice had raised his volume and he ended up yelling: "I KNOW RIGHT? HILARIOUS!" right in Luigi's ear.

Luigi clamped his hands over his ears and Toad glared at Mario.

"Sorry," Mario apologized.

**So that was random! Join me tomorrow when I upload another chapter.**

**So long!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this has been fun but I'm getting bored now. I know! I'll abduct someone else! Back in a couple of minutes," The Voice said getting out of her seat.

"That was…weird," Mario said once The Voice had gone.

"Tell me about it, Bro," Luigi said.

All of a sudden, something fell from the ceiling. Everyone looked round. Princess

Peach lay on the ground. **(TV Burp's poetry corner LOL)**

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed running over to her. He held out his hand; Peach took it

and got to her feet.

"Are you OK? You're not hurt are you?" Mario asked her.

"No I'm fine," said Peach. "What happened? Where are we? I was just making a cake

when-"

"You were abducted by aliens," Toad interrupted helpfully.

"Toad, can you not interrupt?!" Mario snapped.

"I'm back!" The Voice announced removing Mario's moustache and giving it to

Toad. Toad scowled but had grown used to The Voice's tricks. Mario sighed.

"Who's that?" Peach asked worriedly looking around.

"Oh, that's just The Voice," Mario said. "He keeps messing with us-"

But Mario was interrupted by The Voice.

"Actually, I think you'll find I'm a girl!" she snapped.

"Really?" Toad asked, amazed.

"Never would have guessed," said Luigi.

"It's not that surprising is it?" The Voice asked angrily.

Mario raised his eyebrows and looked mildly surprised.

The Voice cracked her knuckles.

"Let's see what we can do here," she said.

Suddenly Mario and Peach switched clothing.

Mario blushed as red as his scarlet cap, horribly embarrassed and aware that Luigi and

Toad were staring at him.

"This is awfully tight!" Peach squawked.

"Yeah, you're right," said The Voice. "I can't be mean to a Princess."

So with that, The Voice swapped Mario and Peach's clothing back and gave Mario a

hula dancer costume. Luigi was dressed in blue stripy pyjamas, a matching blue stripy

hat and a cute teddy bear. Toad turned into a robot.

"Actually I quite like these pyjamas," Luigi said. "I fact they make me feel quite…

sleepy."

Luigi fell asleep.

"Luigi?" Mario said. He got down on his hands and knees and shook his shoulder

gently.

"Luigi wake up, lazy." Mario tried tickling him but Luigi just snored and turned over.

Peach started to worry. Toad _would _worry, but robots don't have emotions.

"Luigi is under a spell now so he will never wake up ever again!" The Voice announced.

She started to laugh menacingly.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAA-"

Mario stood up and kicked his brother hard in the ribs.

"OWWWW!" Luigi howled waking up at last. "Jeez what was that for Bro?"

Mario smiled. "Just checking you were alive," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I need more characters," The Voice said and in a couple of minutes a pink

puffball and a blue puffball made of yarn fell from the ceiling. The pink one sat up

and rubbed his head.

He spoke a whole lot of gibberish to the blue one.

"_I_ don't know Kirby, why should _I_ know?" the blue one replied.

The others were very surprised to hear him speak English.

Suddenly, the blue puffball saw the others. He looked afraid but walked over to them.

"Who are you?" he asked. "And where am I?"

"I'm Mario," Mario said. "And this is my brother Luigi, Peach and Toad."

"I'm Prince Fluff," the puffball said importantly. "That there is Kirby." he indicated

the pink puffball running around in a panic.

"So why are we here? I was just eating some tomatoes when I got abducted," said

Prince Fluff.

"Same here," said Luigi. "This giant voice called The Voice is here to mess with you

and annoy you."

As if on cue, a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox with two tails crashed out of the

ceiling.

"OWWWW!" the hedgehog whined. He obviously had had a worse landing than the

others.

"You OK Sonic?" the fox asked.

The hedgehog sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah," he answered.

Suddenly, the blue hedgehog saw Mario and stood up.

"Wait a sec, you're Mario right? And Luigi, Peach and Toad. I've played all your

games," he said.

Mario nodded. "Sonic right? Same here, I've played all _your_ games too. And you're

Tails." he said.

"Why are we here?" Sonic asked.

Mario sighed. "I'm getting sick of explaining this so many times," he said to Luigi.

"Don't worry Mario, I can handle this," said Toad stepping forward.

"You've been abducted by aliens and this big creature is going to do stuff to you and

mess with your life," he said.

Sonic was horrified.

"Toad, I swear you make everything worse! It's not that bad Sonic, it's just a little

annoying getting your clothes suddenly changed at random," Mario assured him.

Suddenly, The Voice changed everyone's hats. Mario sighed irritably. He took Prince

Fluff's mini felt crown off and passed it back to him.

"See what I mean?" he said.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed passing Mario his hat back.

"Sorry I was gone so long, I got a text," The Voice said suddenly. "Ooh I have a

brilliant idea!"

Suddenly the walls started closing in.

"Ohhh no." Mario said

"What's happening?" Tails asked.

"What do we do, Bro?" Luigi said.

"There's only one thing we can do," Peach said.

"What's that?" Prince Fluff asked.

"PANIC! EVERYONE PANIC!" Toad yelled.

"Shut up Toad!" Mario and Luigi said in unison.

"We need to push the walls back!" Sonic said.

Kirby said some gibberish which according to Prince Fluff meant 'Let's do it!'

They all started to push the walls back. Mario and Luigi on one side, Sonic and Tails

on another, Kirby and Prince Fluff on another and Peach and Toad on the last

wall. They pushed hard but it was no use and the walls cornered them menacingly.

Suddenly, the walls stopped.

Mario leaned against the wall, panting hard. He was a portly plumber, he wasn't used

to this kind of exercise.

"OK, I'll give you a choice. Either, I bring the ceiling down on you and crush you

all-" The Voice offered.

"Not that!" Tails cried.

"Orr… I force you to listen to opera music!"

"Pick the ceiling falling!" Prince Fluff announced.

Toad nodded enthusiastically. "Anything but opera!" he said.

Sonic face-palmed.

"Oh come on, opera music can't be that bad," Peach argued.

"Yeah, play the opera!" Tails told The Voice.

"Heck no!"

"Hell no!"

"Jeez no!"

"God no!"

"Just play the damn music," Sonic announced.

Suddenly, opera music started playing.

Everyone except Sonic and Tails clamped their hands over their ears and rolled about

in agony.

Peach had clearly underestimated how terrible opera music was.

Sonic looked at them. He looked at Tails, hovering by his side, then back at the

others.

"Really guys?" he said. "Seriously?"

No-one paid him any attention. Tails said nothing.

Then, the opera music stopped.

"Thank God for that," said Luigi.

Sonic rolled his eyes at their stupidness.

But The Voice wasn't finished and in less than two minutes, smooth jazz started

playing.

The rolling on the floor in agony continued.

"Actually, that is pretty bad," Sonic admitted.

Tails sighed. "It's music for God's sake!" he snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm gonna go and get more victims, I MEAN, characters but in the meantime…"

The Voice randomly switched everyone's legs!

Of course this was good for some people because Luigi could now run at the speed of

light and Kirby could jump REALLY high. But Mario was pretty miffed that he had

got Toad's legs.

Toad had Prince Fluff's legs; however Prince Fluff didn't have legs, only feet so

naturally Toad did what he does best: panic.

"AAAGGGHHH!" he screamed. "I have no legs! I can't walk!"

"Shut up Toad," Mario said.

"Yeah, I managed just fine with just feet, can't you?" Prince Fluff said falling over for

the fifth time. He had Mario's legs and it took a bit of getting used to.

Kirby jumped on Luigi's head.

He spoke some jibberish, and looked very cute.

Suddenly, a boy fell out of the ceiling, however, everyone was used to it by now so

no-one was surprised.

The boy stood up and rubbed his head. He wore a green tunic and an odd floppy hat

on top of his tousled blond hair.

He saw the others and gave a start.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Why have you brought me here? I demand answers at

once or I will chop you all up with my Master Sword!"

He drew out a long silver sword and waved it around expertly and menacingly.

"Chill out dude!" Sonic said for everyone else was too afraid to. "_We_ didn't bring you

here, The Voice did."

"Who in Hyrule is The Voice? And you still haven't answered my first question: who

are you?"

"Hey, Link right? From The Legend of Zelda?" Luigi said.

"Who's asking?" Link said feeling suspicious.

"Well I'm Luigi, and this is Mario, Peach, Toad, Kirby, Prince Fluff, Sonic and Tails.

The

Voice is this disembodied voice who has brought you here to experiment on you and

mess

with you."

"Speaking of The Voice, when are we going to get our proper legs back?" Peach said

suddenly.

"Good point. Hey Voice! I want my feet back! These legs are really hard to walk in!"

Prince

Fluff yelled at the ceiling.

"Sorry I went away, the dog was whining at me to feed him," The Voice said coming

back.

She gave everyone their legs back.

Suddenly, The Voice had a brilliant idea and turned Link into an emo.

She also, turned Mario's clothes sparkly pink and Luigi's hot pink.

Mario was unimpressed. He was not embarrassed for compared to all the times he had

been put in dresses, this was far from embarrassing, but he was getting annoyed that

The

Voice kept changing things. Mario took off his cap and inspected it. It was covered in

pink glitter and the 'M' was written in pink glitter glue.

"Really?" Mario said unimpressed

Luigi laughed. "You look like someone off Mama Mia!" he announced.

"You can talk Mr Hot Pink!" Mario snapped back.

Sonic was wearing a fur coat, orange high-heels and a purple feather boa. Tails had a

black and white sparkly skirt, white t-shirt and way too much make-up on.

Then The Voice ran out of good ideas and turned Toad into a red polka-dotted

rhinoceros and gave Peach a moustache. Kirby got scared. He backed away.

Suddenly, Prince Fluff was turned into a spinning top. Kirby devised a plan. He tried

to suck The Voice up but ended up sucking up all of his friends.

They made quite a commotion, punching him from the inside and yelling at him to

spit them back out. Reluctantly, Kirby spat them all out. Everyone got to their feet.

That was when they realised something.

"Where's Link?" Tails asked.

Everyone stared at Kirby. He had spat everyone out except Link so that he could get

Link's power, the sword.

"Kirby, spit him out," Mario said.

"Please?" said Luigi.

Kirby shook his head and started to wave his sword around; he looked very cute.

Prince Fluff sighed.

"Kirby, you'd better spit him out right now or I'll tell everyone your secret!" he said

menacingly

Kirby spat Link out.

Link scowled at Kirby, but Kirby was so cute, Link found it really hard to get cross

with him. The Voice returned everyone back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's just add _one_ more," The Voice said sounding evil.

And in a couple of minutes a boy fell out of the ceiling.

"Jeez, she's never satisfied is she Bro?" Luigi murmured to Mario.

The boy wore white tunic and brown sandals. He had golden laurel leaves perched in

his wavy brown hair and a huge pair of angel wings sprouting out of his back. He

stood up and looked around. He had an impressive-looking pink bow in one hand and

a sack full of fiery arrows over one shoulder.

"Where are we? Lady Palutena do you know where this is?" he waited for a response, none

came. "Lady Palutena? Oh great. I'm stuck in the middle of a creepy white room I don't

recognise by myself, and I can't fly either!"

Suddenly, he saw the others.

"Hey there! Who are you? I'm Pit, servant of the goddess Lady Palutena! What am I doing

_here_ though?" he said.

The others introduced themselves.

"You've been brought here by The Voice so that she can, you know, mess things up,"

Prince Fluff told him.

Kirby said some really cute sounding nonsense to Pit.

"He says he likes your wings," Prince Fluff translated.

Pit smiled. "Thanks," he said. "You're quite cute aren't you?"

Kirby ran around Pit a couple of times cutely, and eventually jumped on his shoulder.

"Don't suck him up though," Mario warned Kirby. "He has a nasty habit of sucking people

up and spitting them out again," he explained to Pit.

"Right," said The Voice. "Now that I have everyone, I can have some real fun!"

But she was interrupted by another voice.

"Nicola! We're going now!" it said.

"MUM! I'm kind of in the middle of something important!" The Voice snapped.

"No, you have to come now. Save your work and shut down," The Voice's mum replied.

The Voice sighed. She changed everyone back to normal, saved her work, shut down the

computer and left.

Everyone looked at each other.

"That was…weird," Tails announced.

"The Voice's name was Nicola?" Toad said.

"Sounds like it," Link replied.

"She forgot to change my hat back," Mario said sounding annoyed.

"And mine," Luigi put in.

"Oh snap!" Pit announced. "That's a bit of a fail."

Mario glared at him.

"Wait! If The Voice is gone, shouldn't we be planning our escape?" Link said suddenly.

"Escape? How exactly do we do that?" Prince Fluff asked.

There was complete silence as everyone racked their brains to try and think of a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly, Princess Peach yelled: "I've got it!"

"We all came through the ceiling right? So if we get Pit to fly up there, he can see if there's

some way out!" she said, immensely proud that she had thought it up all by herself.

Everyone turned to look at Pit.

"It could work," Mario said.

Pit bit his lip.

"One problem," Pit said. "I can't fly."

"What do you mean you can't fly? You have wings for god's sake!" Link snapped.

Pit shrugged horribly embarrassed.

"I can fly," Tails said.

"Yeah, so can Kirby," said Prince Fluff.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" Link announced crossly.

"Well, it was pretty funny seeing you get mad like that," Luigi said helpfully.

"Can we get back to the point please? Princess, what do you want me and Kirby to do?"

Tails asked Peach.

"Well, if you fly up to the ceiling, you could see if there is a hole or something," Peach

replied.

So Kirby and Tails flew up to the ceiling.

"I can't see anything," Tails called down. He put out his hand and touched the wall, it was

completely solid, how he and Sonic (and everyone else for that matter) had fallen through

it he had no idea.

"Try punching it," Toad suggested.

Tails hit the ceiling hard with his fist. This achieved nothing, except hurting Tails' hand.

"OWWW!" he whined. "Why did you make me do that?"

Toad shrugged. "I thought it would be funny," he said. "And it _was_!"

Toad burst out laughing; everyone glared at him, especially Tails.

"I'm coming down now, there's definitely nothing up there," Tails said as he drifted

towards the ground. Kirby joined him.


End file.
